In industrial applications such as in the field of large glass melting equipment, it is known to provide regenerative heating with a pair of burners and associated heat regenerating beds. The efficiency of these systems is generally improved over simpler systems without regenerative heating action.
It is also known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,213 to Sowards and 3,810,732 to Koch that porous plate-like high intensity radiant burners can be operated with gaseous or vaporous fuel.